Smarter than Dumb
Plot Albedo is walking around in circles in a sinister-looking laboratory. He pauses, thinks to himself, and continues strolling around. '' Albedo: That's it... ''(Transforms into Clockwork) Negative Clockwork: I'm goink to put a end to all of zis! (Opens time portal) The time portal opens and a Benzarro creepily slumps out of it, groaning like a zombie. Benzarro: Where is I? Negative Clockwork: Vite vere I vant you! (Evil Laughter) Scene goes to Gwen and Kevin shooting hoops outside at an old basketball court. '' ''(Shooting and missing free-throw) Kevin: Man.. Kevin continues shooting and missing, and does so much as to go and make a layup, but still misses horribly. Kevin facepalms and shakes his head out of spite. Gwen:'' (Shoots and makes her free-throw)'' How embarrassing. (Sticks tongue out and grins) Kevin: Hey, I'm the one who taught you how to shoot like that! Gwen: Then why aren't you making any shots, Basketball-boy? Kevin: Because- (Shudders) Purple sludge coils around Kevin's leg and eventually wraps itself around Kevin's entire torso. Kevin: G-g-gwen. G-g-get th-this stuff off me! (Panicking) Gwen: That is SO gross! (Shoots pink beams at the goo from her eyes) ''Yuck! ''A anti-gravity disk appears from behind Gwen and reconstitutes the purple slime into a freaky, monster-like Goop, who is actually Benzarro. Kevin: (Quickly making eye-contact with Gwen) ...And before you ask, that is so not Ben.. Goopzarro: Ben, Splash! (Shoots globs on slime in Kevin's face) '' Kevin: Mmmph! It..burns!!! ''Kevin is then murmuring in agony and disgust as Gwen paces herself to remove the sticky goo off of Kevin's face. Yet, to no avail, it isn't coming off. Benzarro as Goop then slings Kevin into the Basketball hoop, getting him completely stuck in the net. '' Kevin: Mmphff, mmphrrgh! ''(Struggling and kicking legs around) Goopzarro: Girl get goo, too! (Stretches arms and wraps them around Gwen) Gwen is now covered chest-deep in purple sludge, with puddles of slime everywhere. Benzarro as Goop reverts back to normal, and smile with a extremely horrifying smile. He slowly walks forward as the scene now gets darker and darker as Gwen shuts her eyes. Gwen now steadily opens her eyes to a dreadful laboratory and sees Kevin incapacitated enchained in blue energy wires against a wall, and then notices herself concealed in the same blue energy wires against an adjacent wall from Kevin. She struggles and strives to escape, but realizes her powers have been neutralized. '' Gwen: Okay..where the heck is Ben?! ''Benzarro lunges out from behind a generator, with a peculiar stare. '' Benzarro: Ben caught you! ''(Maniacal Laughter) ''Ben caught YOU! ''(Points arms at Gwen) Albedo steps forward and pushes Benzarro from beside him. He takes a minute to scan Kevin and Gwen, then smiles. Albedo: Ah, yes, you caught them. No need to brag.. Kevin: Alright, look-a-like, where's Ben? Albedo: You mean..he wasn't with you? (Evil glare at Benzarro) Idiot! I specifically told you to bring me the three ''of them! Benzarro: Could not find other guy! Ben sorry, Albedo... ''(Lowers head in shame) Gwen: Oh yeah, like we're gonna fall for that act! Pick another lie, Albedo.... Albedo: If I were you, thankfully I'm not, I'd keep watch my semi-anodyte tongue! I'll go retrieve your "hero", since some of us can't! Kevin: You can't just leave us here with th-this, freak! Benzarro snarls at Kevin, who then gets scared and quietly laughs and apologizes. Albedo: Forgive me, but I'll just have to fill you in on the details later. Wait here! (Grins) ...Oh yeah, you don't have a choice, do you? (Walks out of door) Thunderjolt is currently running down Mad Ben in a mall. Mad Ben is doing everything he can to slow down Thunderjolt including throwing products, knocking down mannequins, and toss back food from food courts. '' Mad Ben: Oi! Back off me, bloke! ''(Scrolls through Omnitrix to XLR8 Hologram) ''Time to dash outta here, chump! Thunderjolt: ''(Waving finger back and forth) Uh, uh, uhhh! (Electrocutes Mad Ben and blasts him into a clothes rack) The power of the volt of electricity was enough to darken and mess up Mad Ben's hair. Mad Ben leans forward and looks into a shattered mirror, seeing his damaged hair. Mad Ben: Oi, what have you done?! I don't care WHO you are, even if you are me, you're gonna pay! (Slams down on Omnitrix) Mad Ben's skin becomes pure black and his eyes become fully red with a scary glow. A ghostly hood appears among Mad Ben's head with orange spikes forming all around it. Two large, crescent and orange spikes grow out of his shoulders. Mad Ben loses his legs and they become a phantom-like tail. '' Thunderjolt: Eat electricity! ''(Puts hands together and fires electric beams) Mad Nightmare: DREAM ON! (Possesses Thunderjolt and puts him to sleep) In Thunderjolt's dream, the whole scenery is terrifying, with sounds of frightening screams and bellows coming from every which way. Mad Nightmare appears in the bad dream and spreads himself into three clones surrounding Thunderjolt. He tries to punch and blast out electricity, but his powers do not work at all. The Mad Nightmare clones all share a petrifying laugh as they scratch, punch, and uppercut Thunderjolt into submission. Thunderjolt gasps urgently and wakes up to Mad Nightmare smiling and folding his arms like he's won. Thunderjolt: (Feeling dizzy and rubs forehead) ''It's not over yet! (Stands up in fighting position)'' Negative Ultimate Wildmutt springs forward and knocks both Mad Nightmare and Thunderjolt onto their feet. Negative Ultimate Wildmutt: Actually, it is! (Roars) ''You're both coming with me...or else! ''Thunderjolt and Nightmare both look at each other in confusion and regularity. They then both timeout and are as shocked as ever, backing away slowly from Negative Ultimate Wildmutt. Ben: Albedo, what do you want NOW? Haven't you done enough already?! I finally caught up to one of my ugly counterparts, and you show up just ruin it! Mad Ben: Why is it that I have to be surrounded by weak alternate versions of me?!! How could somebody so wimpy and so STUPID be anything like me? Negative Ultimate Wildmutt: (Growling and drooling at the mouth) ''If only you knew..Pfft! Nothing that I know would you ever be able to know yourself! What I know is beyond your feeble comprehension! On any note, I do NOT have time for this! ''(Pounces and hands Mad Ben and Ben on the ground with his paws) Ben: Ahhck! Get off me, you evolved fleabag! (Squirms to escape) Negative Ultimate Wildmutt clamps on Ben's shirt and slings him around back and forth, with drooling flying everywhere. Mad Ben takes this opportunity to run but bumps into Benzarro as Blitzwolfer. Blitzwolferzarro: (Barking crazily) Ben don't think so!'' (Uses Sonic-Howl, and all the windows and glass can be seen shattering)'' Mad Ben is seen blasted by the howl into Negative Ultimate Wildmutt, who is knocked onto his back and releases Ben from his jaws. Negative Ultimate Wildmutt: Wha-YOU?! Why are YOU here?!! You're suppose to be watching over Tennyson's pets, you dunce!'' (Roars with a intensity spreading all over the mall)'' Blitzwolferzarro: But...B-B-Ben wanted t-t-to help! (Wimpers) Kevin: (Appearing behind Blitzwolferzarro) Please, allow us! Kevin, cloaked in metal, runs over to Blitzwolferzarro and smashes him through a wall. Gwen, speaking of a spell, creates one and places Blitzwolferzarro in a pink box, leaving only his head visible. Gwen then coats Mad Ben in mana and wraps him into pink curled ropes. Negative Ultimate Wildmutt reverts leaving an severely antagonized Albedo pulling his hair in anger. '' Albedo: How could somebody so STUPID ruin the most intellectual being's brilliant plan? How? Somebody just tell me, now! Ben: Why do you go ahead and spit out whatever grimy plot you made for us this time? Seriously, today has been a off day.. ''(Flashback occurs with Albedo narrating what's going on) After you, me, and Levin's encounter last time, I was left defeated and injured. I noticed a red portal open in the forest and a eerie hand clasping out of it. It disturbingly drug itself out of the portal, only for it to be Benzarro. This, ugly abomination had no idea where he was, let-alone, who he was. He did however, tell me that the other Ben's had attacked him like me. I took the liberty of using him for my own personal gain, with specific directions on what I wanted from him. Benzarro eventually let his own stupidity get the best of him and that caused me to throw him off into some random aspect of the timestream. Believe it or not, I still needed him. Kevin: Wait, what was your deal last time? You were just out there snatching up random Bens! Albedo: I was getting to that, Levin... A few moments after that whole incident where Eon and Vilgax kidnapped us Bens, and at the end one of the Ben Tennysons sent me back to my own dimension, I went back and did a little scavenger hunt. I went to the alternate dimension of each of the Ben 10's I use to be teamed up with. I went to this without violence and asked for their assistance. I gathered them up in a set location, and they tricked and attacked me. Bad Ben even stated that he was finally free! They all sprung out with their respective Clockworks and made it to our own dimension. This is what happened the last time me and you met, Kevin. (Flashback ends) Mad Ben: But why didja even come here in the first place, scum? Albedo: Because you all know that once I have you at my full command, nothing can stop me! Not even Ben 10 or Ben 23, or Gwen 10... Ben: We get it...you've completely lost your mind. Gwen: Finally, someone said it. Albedo: Lost my mind? You're getting dumber and dumber by the minute, Tennyson. Ben: You're just doing what Vilgax did, only with more risks and absolutely NO strategy. You're in way over your head, dude. Albedo: No, "dude", I am not! Vilgax doesn't have an Omnitrix like us, and'' i'm not doing what Vilgax did! Instead of using the Bens for my own purposes, I'm going to make them use their Celestialsapian powers, in combination with my own, to create the ultimate power source! Mad Ben: Fat chance, clown! Nobody's doing nothing, as long as I'm here. Kevin: Easy thug, you're still trapped by mana. You ain't going nowhere. Albedo: But ''I ''am! Hahahaha!!! ''(Transforms into Clockwork and Takes Blitzwolferzarro, Mad Ben, and Ben into a timeportal) '' Kevin: Ben! Gwen: Albedo, no! Come back! ''As the episode ends, Albedo's evil laughter can be heard faintly. '' Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin Villains * Albedo * Benzarro * Mad Ben * Nega Ben (Flashback) * Bad Ben (Flashback) Aliens Used By Ben: * Thunderjolt ''(First appearance) By Albedo * Clockwork (x2) * Ultimate Wildmutt (First appearance) Benzarro * Goop * Blitzwolfer (First appearance) Mad Ben * Nightmare'' (First appearance)'' Trivia * It was revealed that instead of going the being transported to an alternate dimension together, the alternate Bens went their seperate ways. * Mad Ben returned to Prime Ben's dimension in hopes of vengeance. * It is revealed that the hand that clenched out from the portal in It's Ben a While belonged to Benzarro. Albedo returned later and made him an ally. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends